


Of Apple Pies and Milk

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Autumn, Basically just obsessing over apple and milk, M/M, Short, apple pie and milk is good!, just them chilling and bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Murasakibara just had an idea for Himuro and Kagami’s apple pie combination.





	Of Apple Pies and Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone. 
> 
> Please don’t mind the errors ><.

If Murasakibara were to be frank. He was never one to like summer that much. Granted, the summer heat came with perks of indulging in cooling and fruity desserts, like the variety of ice creams, icy drinks with tiny cute shaped fruits dancing at the bottom of the cup and a bowl of cold ramen or soba noodles, he could go on and on forever with the amount of food there is in the summer.

A nice long walk at the beach with a summer edition ice cream in one hand, and Himuro’s soft hands in another. He really liked Himuro’s hands, they weren’t hot nor were they cold, just somewhere in between that felt nice and comfortable. The warm sand squishing between his toes— yea, guess that’s alright. The sunny-sunny sun? No. Too glaring, too hot, too much change of temperature between heats. It also makes him fairly sleepy.

So no, summer is not his favourite season.

When September came, and the breeze began to change. Himuro found Murasakibara smiling like a child as the cool wind breeze through them as they walk in the mildly busy streets of Tokyo, with groceries in hand, walking their way back to Kagami’s place.

It was a thing every month or so for Himuro to drop a visit to Kagami’s since it was more convenient with the red-head having his own place and they could plan their day however they want.  
Murasakibara only tags along, he doesn’t complain. He enjoys his day nevertheless even if he and Kagami ended up having childish play-fights. Kuroko was of no help himself, he was much too entertained to watch his lover and his friend talk like children, taunting one another. Himuro ended up having to break them up in a motherly fashion. Sending disappointing glance at Kuroko who only smiled cheekily.

Himuro chuckled at the way Murasakibara grind at the cool breeze.  
“Don’t get too excited now, halloween only starts next month.” Himuro said and Murasakibara drop a frown  
“What? It’s not October yet?” he asked disappointed. Himuro huckled as he shook his head “oh no,” he lift his hand with the groceries  
“But I do have something special for us later, you’re going to forget all about halloween” Himuro smiled but was met with a disappointment when Murasakibara mumbled something about an expectant of a roll of baked candies.

When the couple arrived at Kagami’s, toeing off their shoes at the door and placing the bags of goods on the marbled kitchen top.  
Kagami was already tying his apron as he approach the groceries while Himuro took another apron and slipped it over his head.

Murasakibara joined Kuroko on the couch and took the vanilla pudding was offered to him. They sat and watch the cartoon that was on air.  
They laughed. And simultaneously took scoops of their pudding.  
Himuro and Kagami only stared at them from the kitchen, realising that Murasakibara and Kuroko looked like seven-year-old twins with no care in the world. With a shook of their heads, they presumed to their business in the kitchen.

About an hour or so, the place began to smell of bakes and spice. This indulged Murasakibara and Kuroko’s noses. The weather seem to set in at the right time too, because the autumn breeze outside made its way to the windows, cooling the room temperature. It was so nice and cozy for Kuroko to snug into his blanket that was too big for him. And Murasakibara to snug into his own blanket that was fairly his size.

Before they knew it, Himuro called for them as he place four plates on the dining table while Kagami brought in their fresh baked pie from the kitchen.  
Kuroko and Murasakibara got off from their cozy blanket to the dining table. Eyes following the pie from Kagami’s hand to the table.

It looked like it came straight from a cooking channel— because the pie looked so golden and perfect. The steam gently dancing from the pie, teasing the duo with its delicious smell that they could almost taste it.

Himuro and Kagami sat down beside their lovers, scooping a slice of what appears to be apple pie onto their plates first. The duo felt their mouth water with temptation. The thick brown sauce of spiced apple pie dripping from the sides was just begging for them to take first dip.

Himuro stopped Murasakibara from using his fingers to dip it for a taste. He only frowned and pouted.

Once they all have a slice on their plates, they ushered the duo to have a taste first. Kuroko wanted to faint and eat at the same time, if that was ever possible he’d do both. But for now he could only almost-faint and enjoy the sweet indulgence dancing in his mouth. Kagami ruffled his sky-blue hair as he took another piece into his awaiting mouth for another mouthful.

Murasakibara has a tendency of of observing his treat first before feasting, despite his temptation to just gobble up like a wolf. He remained patient and tried to imagine the taste. Then he took a fair piece and brought it into his mouth.

He could now see why Kuroko looked like he kept waking up from a dream through every chew. It was a heaven caramelised spice swirl in his mouth, tingling every little taste buds in his tongue, he could also smell it, the mixed of sweet and bitter spices somehow made a merry flavor. He swore he could hear Bibesia, the Goddess of banquets and drink herself sing in the air— if that was even possible— what is even in this pie?

The apple was so tender yet scrumptious to bits, the pie crust was a buttery perfection as it melts in with a toasty taste that compliments the apple spices, as if pushing its boundless flavors further— this apple pie was merciless. And he doesn’t mind it taking over his body while he dies inside.

Himuro chuckled “see told you, you’re going to forget all about those halloween candy” he stated triumphantly as though there was an unspoken competition between him and a lifeless bowl of halloween candies.

However Murasakibara halt after an agreeing nod. There was something else that could be done with this pie. But what?  
Murasakibara stopped eating and began to think deeply— so deep that his eyes furrowed in concentration.

God damn it, what is it now? Himuro thought to himself.  
Despite having unlimited love for food, this purple-head child sure has a lot to say.

The apple pie was perfect, absolutely perfect! Murasakibara would want to be buried with it, with a slice in the mouth too. But does perfection even have boundaries? Absolutely not, as Himuro have taught him that as much as a perfection goes, it can always be suppressed, and then suppressed after that. It’s just how the world is, and that what makes life a whole lot beautiful to look forward to.

So Murasakibara brain stormed.  
What could suppress this perfection?  
There was surely something.

Then it popped into his head.  
An additional friend that could be merrier with this apple pie!

“A bowl, and a milk” Murasakibara said, Himuro tilt head “huh?”  
“A bowl, and a milk” he repeated.

Clueless, Himuro only got up and grab a small bowl and a carton of milk from the fridge and proceed to the table.

Like a science experiment, Murasakibara place his half eaten apple onto the bowl, and then pour the milk into the bowl just nice without covering the pie.

The trio on the table only stared at Murasakibara quizzically.

Now the taste test.

Murasakibara took his spoon, took a fair slice off the pie along with the cold milk. With that he brought into his mouth. And there.

The flavor bursts even further with a mix of temperature that somehow sang in harmony in his mouth.

A suppressed perfection!

He did it!

Murasakibara took another piece and brought it to Himuro’s lips, who only welcome it unsurely.

There it is, his and Kagami’s perfectly baked apple has been pushed into further sweet indulgence that he had never even thought of.

It was warm and chilly, tender and scrumptious nevertheless. It was juicy, creamy and no dispute from the flavors of apple spiced. It gave a new kind of warmth to him. If he could taste Autumn, this is how it probably tastes like. Warm like the weather but chilly as its winds.

“This is really good” Himuro said surprisingly and turned to Kagami and Kuroko.

“You should try it” He suggested and pushed the bowl towards the couple in front of him.

Kuroko took a piece. He was just as delighted with a hint solitary in his eyes.

Kagami took a piece. He wanted to throw up.

Murasakibara now learns that not every perfection is for everyone. Perhaps a different kind of perfection could suppress it and impress Kagami.  
But today is not the day.

“Oh! Maybe we could try it with vanilla milkshake!” Kuroko suggested.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Kagami cussed from the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I freakin’ LOVE fall!  
> *dances around* 
> 
> Has anyone tried apple pie with milk? 
> 
> LOL I always eat apple pie with milk, and I strongly recommend it!


End file.
